


We'll Help You Solve It

by Rookmoon



Series: Break up Blues [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphys is a Tech God, Anime and Ramen, Ficlet, Gen, Piss off Alphys and suffer the consequences, Post-Break Up, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22251430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rookmoon/pseuds/Rookmoon
Summary: You go to Alphys after a bad breakup, and she's willing to call in some backup for a little bit of well deserved revenge the way she does best. Messing with all of your ex's tech and having Sans help set up the prank to end all pranks.
Relationships: Alphys (Undertale) & Reader, Everyone & Everyone, Sans & Reader, except the Ex
Series: Break up Blues [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/839712
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	We'll Help You Solve It

Alphys had always been known for her brilliant mind. Others knew her for her love of anime, and her reclusive tendencies. There were a few people that she wasn’t shy with. That list included Undyne, Sans, occasionally Papyrus, and you.

When you had gone through a particularly rough separation from the person you had been dating, Alphys was the first one you went to. You knew that she would do her best to comfort you when you told her what happened, and she was less likely to plot the doom of the person who hurt you than she was to offer a cosy night in and generous amounts of Japanese comfort foods and anime to dull the ache from it.

That’s just what the doctor ordered. You spilled the beans, and Alphys tried (a bit awkwardly) to console you before she made a ridiculous amount of ramen for a nice long anime binge session. She even pulled out a new movie you had recommended to her a few months ago, raving about how much she enjoyed it.

The two of you spent the rest of the night gushing about favorite characters, important plot points, and possible theories about the characters outside of the cannon universe. Time passed, and the ramen was slowly devoured until the two of you are stuffed. You fall asleep satisfied in the safe cradle of Alphys’s lab. The glow of the giant screen lighting your features as you drift off.

As you slept, Alphys made a call. Not to Undyne, but to Sans. He would have an idea of what to do about this kind of situation. You were obviously upset, and Alphys knew she had to do something about it. She just wasn’t sure what would be okay. At first, she really wanted to hack into his records and have some fun scrambling all of his passwords, but wouldn’t that be mean?

She talked it over with Sans. He thought her little plan was a great idea, but wouldn’t it be better to put Deadpool's face over every picture in his house, and swap the food in the fridge and the freezer? Alphys laughed, and the pair set a time to start terrorizing your ex.

A week later, you were still faking your way to recovery, and Sans had been spending more time with Alphys. Neither of them would tell you what they were up to, no matter how many times you asked. Curiosity flared in your soul, and you stuck around more often. Alphys was overjoyed, but also wary. She didn’t want you to be mad if you didn’t agree with their plans. Instead, she and Sans were happy to keep you in the dark, happily ignorant of the chaos brewing in the background.

Sans’ evasiveness wasn’t a surprise, but you didn’t think Alphys would dodge your questions as well. In the end, you ended up following them after they thought you had gone home. You got the feeling that Sans knew you were there. He didn’t say anything, but his grin grew a little bit cheeky and he glanced back at you more than he would normally.

They were driving to a very familiar house, only to stop and get out, acting like they were either siding up the place or casing it for some stuff off revenge fueled heist.

You saw them teleport into your ex’s house, and popped back outside an hour later. You took a peek inside through a window, and found all the pictures had Deadpool seamlessly edited into each and every frame, the furniture was on the ceiling, and a small white dog was gnawing on a pile of bones in the middle of the floor. All in all, it was satisfying to see, even if Alphys want tossing aware of your presence, and Sans kept winking at you like you're already in on the joke.

Now you knew what they’ve been up to. A smile grows on your face and you go back home. You knew you had some amazing friends, you just didn't realize that they would be willing to pull a stunt like this on your behalf.


End file.
